Todo por ser quien soy
by Yukina Jaganshi
Summary: que pasaria si por tal motivo Hiei no puede estar junto a Kurama. Yaoi KuramaHiei (realmente no soy buena para esto n.n!)


Konichiwa!, Bueno primero que todo me voy a presentar ya que soy nueva en esto de los fanfics, soy Yukina Jaganshi y las series que más me gustan son: Yu yu hakusho, Hunter x, Shaman King, Gravitation, Serial Experiments Lain , etc...

Segundo: las palabras que están en "comillas" son los diálogos, y todo lo demás son pensamiento y acciones.

Tercero: este fic es yaoi Hiei/Kurama, luego no digan que no les advertí, así que a los que no les gusta el yaoi será mejor que no lo lean.

Creo que no se me olvida nada mas, solo que por favor no sean tan duros con migo, ya que como ya les había dicho este es el primer fic que hago, pero tratare de mejorar a medida que vaya avanzando. Bueno dejo de aburrirlos.

Declaimer: los personajes de Yu yu hakusho no son míos, estos le perteneces a Yoshihiro Togashi, pero la idea de esta patético fic es mío.

**Todo por ser quien soy **

Kurama ´s pov

Siento como las gotas de lluvia caían lentamente sobre mi rostro, tanto que me gustaba sentir esta sensación y escuchar los golpeteos de las gotas al estrellarse en el suelo. Voy dejando cada ves mas atrás el instituto, y veo como los chicos y chicas se detienen para esperar a alguien mas que se quedo atrás en el camino. Pesadamente camino hacia mi casa, o mejor dicho hacia la casa de Shuichi Minamino, como olvidar que en realidad yo no soy Shuichi sino Kurama, Shuichi jamás existió ya que desde que él iba a nacer yo me apodere de su cuerpo para así no morir.

Algo me distrae de mis pensamientos, siento un youki familiar, y así me doy cuenta que cierto Youkai de Fuego me esta mirando y a la ves siguiéndome desde la parte superior de los edificios. Dirijo mis pasos un poco más rápidos hacia lo que me queda de camino para llegar a casa.

Al llegar a esta, me doy cuenta que Shiori aun no a llegado de su trabajo , eso facilitara la llegada de cierto demonio que siempre entra por la ventana de mi habitación , abro la ya mencionada ventana, para que Hiei pueda entrar, aunque con tan agilidad que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que este ya lo había hecho.

"Como has estado Hiei?" Le pregunto con una sutil sonrisa en mi rostro.

"Hn"-algunas veces me sorprendía su gran vocabulario.

"Has venido de el templo de Gen Kai , si no me equivoco ¿no es asi?"-dije acordándome de lo sobre protector que era Hiei cuando se trataba de Yukina, y más ahora que me entere de que Kuwabara va todos los días para darle un presente a esta.

"Hn"-dijo mientras que yo trataba de deducir si eso era un no o un si, realmente havia veces en que me colmaba la paciencia con su gran vocabulario.

"Zorro – hablo sacándome de mis pensamientos-me voy a ir... con Mukuru... y no voy a regresar.

Que? No podía creer lo que me acababa de decir, no, no podía ser, justo ahora cuando ya había aclarado mis sentimiento por él, justo ahora que me di cuenta que yo lo amaba, no me puede estar pasando esto.

"Por..por que decidiste eso?"-dije temiendo la respuesta, aunque esta nunca llego, por que el ya se había ido de mi habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, como siempre lo hacia.

No pude evitar que salieran una lagrimas silenciosas de mis ojos, realmente no podía analizar bien lo que acababa de pasar.

Hiei ´s pov

"Lo siento, Kurama, pero no puedo permitir que te me acerques..... al menos no ahora"- hable con un tono de tristeza en mi voz, mientras que veía al Kitsune por su ventana, realmente no quería causarle ese dolor, pero si no me apartaba de el... Jamás volvería a verlo. Aunque no creo que haya sido necesario mentirle de esa formas, por que en realidad no me iba a ir con Mukuru, y nunca lo haría.

Siempre e odiado ser el niño prohibido, pero nunca tanto como ahora. Kurama, sé que estas estas sufriendo por mi culpa, pero confío en que lo superaras, por que solo somos amigosââsolo amigos y nada más.

Pero ni eso podemos ser, no puedo ser ni siquiera tu amigo, todo por mi maldita culpa, todo por ser el niño prohibido, todo por ser quien soy...

Continuara.............

Creo que me quedo demasiado corto n.n! y para más esta FOME. Bueno de todas formas por favor dejen alo menos 3 review para seguir con la continuación (aun que no creo que quieran).

Sayonarah Bye Bye XD


End file.
